pizza time
by darkdoom83
Summary: this is my version of the tv show power rangers turbo "trouble by the slice"


power rangers

pizza time

this is my redo of the tv show power rangers turbo the epoisde was called "trouble by the slice" on the tv when they switched rangers called

rangers at the time red Tj yellow Ashley pink Cassie blue Justin green Carlos

chapter 1:did happen on the tv show

At the beging of the epoise Divatox is looking at new weapons Portal made for her a beam that transporrts you berly moved three turns it up and fires it reecakashes and hits her transporting her to earth with no memory of who she th theme song Calos and Justin were wlking and talking and Justin notice some kids his age playing soccer Carlos asked if he wanted to play Justin did not becuse he was afraid but Carlos talked him into playing soccer at Mad Mikes Pizza Parlor Divatox walkes in with no memory and eats a pizza the owner notices she has no money for the pizza and says "she must now work for him" to pay for the pizza. On the soccer team Justin and Carlos play and after they are done they celabrate at a pizza and Justin both dont notice Divatox working there after portol and Elgar get tired of looking for there boss Divatox they get ends up going to pick up the pizzas and notice both rangers and he goes back to the ship with the pizzas potal tells what he saw and is told to make a monster to deastact the rangers so the can get Divatox out of makes mike on the pizza box come to life and sends him to and Dimitri notice mike and Dimitri commands Alpha to call th Carlos and Justin anser the call and teelport themselves to the command center all five rangers meet at the command the pizza parlor Elgar and Portal find Divatox she gets mad fires beams out of her eyes without knowing it it rekaacess and restores her Elgar,Portal, and Divatox return to the ship and Divatox is told what shouts out "shift into turbo" they say there turbo cars name to morph Cassie says windchaser turbo power,Ashley says doomstar turbo power,Justin says moutain blaster turbo power, Carlos says desert thunder turbo power,and Tj says lighting curser turbo power which turns them into the turbo power rangers and grows Justin to make him look like a teenager.

chapter 2:pink slice

Now morphed all five rangers flip into action running into Mad throws lots of pizzas at the rangers floating around trying to hit the rangers 'Whats this suppoes to do make us grow fat pink jumps in the way ill take care of this and all the pizzas blow and make the pink ranger drop to the floor the pink ranger and other rangers were weakened by the pizzas Divatox commands Portal to make a colesseal cooker and thros the ragers in rangers land in the microve which had a pizza in it with a cheese the rangers fire at Mike and the beams reckasha at the hopelesss rangers ill enjoy a ranger says to yellow"Ashley am i your not dreaming this is deafently cheese."The red,blue,and green ranger say no dua you idot".Dont be dumb unless you want to finish yourselves we still need more indrents yellow and pink yelled no dont help us were just helpess said dont cry its only onions then green pepers, mushrooms,and peporni and the secret ingredent more gooey cheese now its time to heat things up use my colssal cooker for 10 minutes and your going to have a lovely cheese deep dished power ranger its finally supper time umm! you smell so good which one of you should i eat rangers crys out oh you dont want to eat me i'm not completly said "i'm not completly cooked and too good replys as if im better llooking than interruted as if it matters you all are going to be dinner not be quit and get first since your completly the most your fist pink. Mad mike brings his ig knife and folk close to the pink ranger and cuts her into a triangle slice picks the pink ranger stuck in the cheeese which is trying to get brings pink closer to his mouth the other rangers scream noooo! Mike puts the pink ranger in his mouth in one big bite. Cruuunch! goes the pink ranger in beneth his teeth and then Mike said"umm! Cassie was delicous. No she cant be gone yelled the other rangers. Dont worry yellow ranger youll soon see her in my stomch becuse your ! please i beg you! Screams the yellow ranger pink rangers complaning didn't stop me from having a delicous pink slice yours wont Mike brought his knife and fork close to the yellow ranger he was just about to cut a yellow ranger slice of pizza then Milke's knife and fork turned pink.

chapter 3:gone but not forgotten

whats going on yelled the yellow ranger well since pink ranger was sliced by the same knife and fork it absored some of the pink turbo powers before she was swaaled up not ony will get some of the yellow turbo powers but it will make you even more delicous my yellow pizza meal and easer to cut you in a pizza the pink covered fork and knife Mike cuts yellow into a pizza slice and brings yellow close to his moth before he eats her Mike says"goodbye yellow ranger its all over for you but look at the bright side you can be with your pink ranger girl friend and soon ill bring anthor ranger to join you maybe later though i am going to a little full after my pink and yellow ranger pizza slices."Then before the yellow ranger could say or do anything he put her in his goes the yellow ranger benthoth his teeth and Mike said"Ashley was even more delicous then Cassie can not be happening said red,and green not as our first day of being power then Mike interrpted you should of never became rangers no dont be woorying i'm going to leave for a while but ill leave you in the cloossol cooker to keep you warm and ill put a force field around the colossal cooker so you cannot get out even if tou got of the pzza which you wont no one will get in either you enjoy your hot trip in the colossol cooker. Mike sets the timer for 3 minutes turns on the cooker and leaves laufing ha ha ha ha! Inside the cooker while the rangers go around and around gettong warmed up they think about thier fallen rangers that are gone for good and arent coming back ever Cassie the pink ranger and Ashley the yellow ranger and think who is next.

chapter 4:pink and yellow are back and its delivery time

After the 3 minutes in the cooker was over the turbo pizza was done the cheese was hot and gooey but as for red,blue,and green they knew they would neveer get out of this pizza arrived and said"this is it rangers its all over for you"he brought out his fork and knife which was colored in pink and yellow turbo the rangers reply "so whos next"mike says"saddly i getting tired of one ranger at a time im going to finish you all so you can see your friends but first some do you mean Mike replied red mike said ill show time pizza delivery pink and yellow come here on the of giant pizza boxes come windchaser and doomstar zords that use to be used by pink and red rangers shouts im dreming its not possible only Cassie and Ashley can call them and thier says"i call them the dark delivery zords and as far as your fallen rangers it isint a dream as he points to the shadows of an ally"Out the shadows come turbo rangers pink and yellow but they were different there outfits were covered in dough and and had some cute dark aporns on that said Mad Mikes delivery and finally there helments were covered by tiny pink and yellow ,blue,and green yelled Cassie and Ashley break free of Mikes repied"they cant becuse your friends arent in thier ranger talk yelled Mike pizza rangers pink and yellow order your pizza delivery zords to delivery the red,blue and green rangers trapped in the pizza to me."Yes master"said both pink and yellow at the same wind chaser and doomstar zords drive close to the ranger pizza and pick up the ranger grows into a giant monster and walkes toward the dark delivery zords that are holding the rest of the turbo arrives at the turbo pizza and bends down to pick up the pizza and grabs the brings the turbo pizza closer to his mouth and says"oh! by the way not only will my knife and fork get the red,blue,and green turbo powerrs but becuse youl be in my stomaach all get he rest of my dark delivery team and dark delivery zords and with them ill make them turn into the dark turbo delivery zord and then ill combine with the dark delivery zord to make the dark turbo pizza master and will help Divatox desroy the command center any one in it and conquer earth puts the rest of the turbo pizza in his mouth and brings fourth the rest of the dark dlivery team that has red,blue,and green bring fourth the rest of the dark delivery zords they combine and Mike combines with the zords to make the dark turbo pizza master and then conquer the command center and eath with Divatox.

The end

this is my first storie i would ask you to tell me waht you think but i dont think i allowed that but f you want to understand the first chapter watch trouble by the slice its an epoisde on power rangers turbo.


End file.
